justo esono es
by otaku-xan
Summary: bueno esta es mi primer intento de humor, asi que critiquen no mas, pero esd yaoi, jejeje creo que lo hare con mas parejas si tiene aceptacion jajajaaj
1. Chapter 1

Hola, saben aquí me inspire en la hora de consejo de curso, o sea yo no pescaba ni al aire xD, pero bueno aquí les traigo mi primer intento de fic de humor y además yaoi, espero que eles guste, espero hacerlo de varias parejas, pero yaoi jajaja, que repetitivo, y muchas gracias a las personas que me escriben y no se preocupen el viernes seguiré actualizando jajajajaja

/8/

**JUSTO ESO...NO ES!**

_**KAITY**_

-Kai...

-...

-Kai...

Kai!

-hmpf

-me estas escuchando o me estas ignorando?

-hmpf

-es que quiero decirte algo, importante

-que?

-te enojaste?

-me despertaste a las cuatro de la mañana, como crees que podrías estar enojado contigo?

-eso me alegra mucho

-¬¬es tan inocente, por el momento

-Kai?

-mmm...

-estoy listo...

-estas listo para que?

-Kai, no seas así, no ves que me da pena decírtelo, estoy listo para hacerlo

-hacer eso?

Si

-estas seguro?

-si

-...no te quiero presionar...

-no, es decisión mía y yo me siento preparado para hacerlo

-entonces lo haremos mañana temprano, para aprovechar el sol.

-si!

-vas a quedar exhausto

-pero vale la pena

-pues espero que la valga

-no te vas a arrepentir, te lo juro

-pero quiero que después que de todo limpio

-claro que voy a dejar todo limpio. No soy un irresponsable, a parte será mi primera vez

-se que es tu primera vez en eso, pero tampoco quiero que te enfermes depuse, porque vas a sudar y te puedes enfriar y resfriar

-no soy un niño

-pero para mi lo eres

-durmamos mejor y disculpa por despertarte solo por eso

-no te preocupes, es importante para ti y por lo cual para mi también lo es.

-gracias

A la mañana siguiente...

-Kai, levántate por favor, yo no puedo hacer esto solo, recuerda que eso solo se puede hacer si estas tus conmigo.

-...

-KAI HIWATARI, SI NO TE LEVANTAS AHORA, NO PIENSO DORMIR CONTIGO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE!

-QUE!

-si no te levantas y te vistes en 10 minutos, no duermo contigo nunca mas en toda tu vida

- 5 minutos!

-el tiempo corre

A los 5 minutos...

-Aun hay tiempo para que te retractes

-estoy decidido a hacerlo, muchas veces me retracte por miedo, pero no puedo hacerlo toda la vida

-te podrías hacer mucho daño

- no lo creo, es muy dócil

-lo que tu digas, pero yo ya te advertí

-ya,...Kai llámalo!

-esta bien, DRANZER HORA DEL BAÑO!

-ya Takao, es todo tuyo y...lava bien a mi perrito!

-claro que lo voy a lavar bien, aunque sea mi primera vez

-eso espero

Jejejej cualquier comentario o critica es bienvenida jajajaj, si es que me llegan TT, espero que tenga un poco de aceptación dentro del publico

Ja na


	2. reimax

Hola, aquí vengo con otras de mis historias de humor que son una estafa (hago lo mejor posible para hacerlas) y espero que a alguien le guste esta historia (¬¬ la otra ni la pescaron...así es ese trabajo sin fines de lucro TT, pero bueno...no me puedo quejar)

Advertencias: yaoi si jajaajaj

Pareja: Rei y Max... (Mi segunda historia de esta pareja)

Pues no voy a decir y aquí va l acosa jajá jajá

-----------------------------------------------------

Rei Max

Una apacible mañana de verano con un exquisito desayuno, era lo mejor que uno podría pedir...

Rei se encontraba disfrutando el exquisito desayuno que le había preparado su hermoso novio, Max, que se había esmerado en hacerlo, este consistía en un vaso de leche fría, unos ricos panecillos dulces con manjar y un jugo de naranja natural, se encontraba en el cielo.

-Rei-hablo Max con su melodiosa voz

-dime...

-sabes estaba pensando y no pude llegar a nada, por eso quiero preguntarte a ti...

-que cosa?

-es que ayer iba a lavar...-un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en sus níveas mejillas-...ropa interior y note que tenía una mancha blanquecina...

-...

-Rei?...

-...

-Rei...que sucede, me estas asustando...

Rei se había atragantado con un pedazo de pan el cual no quería pasar por su garganta, no podía respirar, se estaba poniendo de todos los colores posibles (...negro?)

-Rei, escupelo por favor, te vas a ahogar

Un fuerte golpe en su pecho logro mover aquel alimento para que siguiera su curso normal

-Maxi...

-Rei te encuentras bien?...toma un poco de agua...

-...gracias...

-oye Rei antes que te ahogaras con la comida yo quería que me dijeras que era esa mancha blanquecina en tus bóxer

-mancha blanca?...no se...que mancha?

-Rei como me puedes mentir?

-Maxi tranquilízate por favor, todo tienen una explicación...

-como quieres que me tranquilízate si en tu ropa interior estaba "eso"

-pero Max...

-nada de peros no hay por donde perderse, como pudiste Rei

-Max...yo...

-si tu lo hubieras pedido quizás hubiera accedido, pero por que tuviste que llegar a eso?

-Max, por favor no es para tanto!

-para ti no que ya lo hiciste, pero yo también quería probarlo, tu sabias cuanto lo deseaba, pero no primero están tus instintos de macho y a mí que me parta un rayo

-Max, por favor no vayas a llorar

-que no valla a llorar...si te comiste toda la crema y mas encima la diste vuelta sobre tu ropa, crees que es muy fácil sacar la mancha!

-si quieres te compro una docena de portes de crema y lavo mi ropa pero no llores...

-mmm, esta bien-mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas

-uff

Fin

/ --------------------------------------------

Que chafa de historia, solo espero sus criticas

Mata ne!


End file.
